They Don't Know About Us
by Lulu Horan
Summary: For Niall, it was love at first sight. But Zayn, with his stuttering, was extremely doubtful. Having no one but his best mate Louis, Zayn falls too hard too fast into a dangerous relationship with Niall. His head tells him to leave behind the pain, but his heart tells him to bear through it. Which one will he listen to? WARNING: domestic abuse, sexual abuse, rape


**Hello :) This is part one of They Don't Know About Us. It took me forever to write, but I love the way it turned out. I'm working on part 2, but that's going to take forever as well, sorry :/ Anyways this is so OOC, but in a good way. I love it so much omg. I hope you like it too. Enjoy! x**

**(P.S. Joseph is Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Josh is Josh Devine)**

"Come on, Z, please?"

Zayn shook his head. "L-Louis, these are _your_ friends! I don't kn-know them!"

"Then get to know them!" the little brune said, exasperated. "You're so antisocial!"

"I am n-not!"

"When's the last time you talked to anyone, not including customers, besides me?"

Zayn sighed. "So I'm an in-in-introvert, so what?"

"So come with me, meet my friends. You never know, one of them might like you." Lou winked, grinning and the younger boy was thankful for such a good best mate.

"Louis, you're be-beautiful, have I ever t-told you that?"

Lou rolled his bright blue eyes. "If this is a repeat of your love confession from year ten, Malik, I swear I will end you."

"No, I was just going to t-tell you how fabulous yo-your bum is," Zayn said, his mouth lifting into a smirk.

"Let me guess, you still wank to the thought of pounding me into a mattress?"

The Arab flushed in embarrassment. "That w-w-was one time! And no I don't! I've compl-pletely moved on from you."

"Liar. You called me here today, didn't you?"

"No, you have a k-key to my flat. Your fat arse b-barged in here!"

"Excuse you, I do not barge, fuck you very much," Louis sniffed haughtily, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, sure, w-w-whatever you say, Lou," Z smirked.

"Does that mean you'll come tonight?"

Zayn sighed, propping his feet up on the coffee table and reclining back into the sofa. "You kn-know I'm bad at meeting n-new people."

"Rubbish," the older boy scoffed. "You're a little shy, but that's no reason not to meet people!"

"That's ev-every reason!"

Louis huffed, frustrated. "Come on, Z, please? Harry wants to meet you so bad, and I promised him that he could tonight!"

Hazel met blue eyes. "That's a promise yo-you can't keep. Besides, I'm b-busy tonight."

"Busy doing what?"

"I m-met a girl today.

"Zayn, you're gay."

"Lou! Shut your f-fat arse up! I t-told her that, after stuttering m-myself to death, and she said she still w-wants to get to know me."

"Aw, that's sweet," Louis grinned. "What's her name?"

"P-Perrie, and she invited m-me for drinks tonight."

"What does she look like?"

"She has d-dip dyed pink hair and b-big blue eyes and a lot of m-makeup."

"Wow. Sounds cute. Too bad we're both gay."

"Have you even t-told Liam yet?"

"No!" the older boy moaned dramatically, draping himself across Zayn's lap. "He's so fucking oblivious!"

"Just t-tell the boy!"

"But I don't want him to hate me!"

"He'll n-never love you either if you d-don't tell him!"

"If you come with me tonight, I will. What do you say? Be my wingman?"

"Louis! I told you I have p-plans!"

"Oh, well, excuse me, Mr. Popularity!"

"You're n-not being fair. You know you're my best m-mate. You always have b-been. Nothing is gonna change that."

Louis looked up at him then, insecurity shining from his eyes. "Promise?" he asked, holding up a pinky finger.

Zayn grinned and hooked his pinky around Louis'. "P-Promise."

Zayn frowned as he sipped his third beer, checking his watch again. Perrie was an hour and a half late. With a sigh, he accepted the fact that she wasn't going to show. iIt was probably your stupid stuttering. Way to go, M-M-Malik,/i he thought, bitterly mocking himself.

Downing the beer, he asked for a bottle of whiskey. The bartender grinned at him. "Getting properly smashed, are you?"

"You have n-no idea," Zayn muttered, slapping down the money.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

Z looked up into the bartender's warm brown eyes. "I'm not drunk en-nough."

"Well, by all means, bottoms up!"

Chuckling, he raised the bottle to his lips, drinking deeply. A shiver went through him as the alcohol burned his throat. He took time to look around the small pub. There were only a few people there, one man staring at him from down the bar, his dark blue eyes glittering. Another shiver ran through Zayn that had nothing to do with his drink.

"Alright, mate?" the bartender asked, wiping down a glass.

"Uh, yeah. I'm f-fine, thanks."

"You sure? You can come home with me tonight."

"What?"

"Too straightforward?" he grinned. "Hi, I'm Liam."

"Liam? P-Payne?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Zayn threw his head back and laughed. "I'm Zayn! Ma-Malik! Lou's best mate!"

Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Oh! That Zayn! He didn't tell me you were so fit," Liam winked.

"Hey, Liam, another round," the man down the bar said.

Liam looked at him and sighed. "Niall, you're already pissed off your arse, mate. You don't need any more."

Zayn shuddered at the dark look the man (Niall, was it?) gave Liam.

"Ni, come on, why do you do this? You come in here every other day and drink til you can barely stand. Why? Why do you do it?"

"Alcohol is my only friend," he slurred, glancing at Zayn again. "Come on, another round!"

"Water, Ni," the bartender frowned. "That's all you're getting. You need to sober up to get home."

"Isn't that what the cabby's for?"

"No more alcohol!" Li said, slamming down a cup of water in front of Niall. "Irish bastard," he muttered, turning back to Zayn.

"Wh-Who is that?" the Arab asked tentatively.

"Niall Horan. He's drinking his life away." They watched as Niall stood up to leave, stumbling and almost falling. He pulled a flask from his pocket and popped it open, taking a long, deep drink.

"You should come with me, pretty boy," he called out to Zayn, who shuddered.

"N-N-No, thank you."

With another dark look, Niall was out of the door. Liam shook his head sadly. "What a waste."

"Do you kn-know him?"

"We used to be best mates."

"What happened?"

Liam heaved a sigh. "His parents died and left him filthy rich...and alone. They also left him a huge company to run."

"That's a sh-shame."

"Yeah. But enough about him." Li leaned over the counter with a wide smile. "I hear you're single."

"I am."

"Then how about a date with me next Friday?"

Zayn's eyes widened. "A d-d-date?" he asked incredulously. "Why w-would you want to g-go out with me?"

"Well, you're funny and charming. Not to mention sexy." Li grinned as Z tried not to panic, thinking of Louis.

"S-Sorry, Liam. You're really nice and all, but I'm n-not looking for a relationship."

"Oh, that's okay," the other boy said, leaning even closer to him. "I can do casual."

"N-No, I...th-that's n-not what I m-m-m-meant!" Zayn stammered, his heart pounding nervously.

Liam's face fell, making him look like a kicked puppy. "Oh, you...okay. I understand. Just friends, then?"

Zayn nodded, smiling brightly. "Fr-Friends. Speaking of friends, I thought y-you, Lou and Harry were g-going out ton-night?"

"Oh, Louis cancelled. Said something about not feeling well, I don't know. Another round?"

"No, no m-more."

"Yeah. I guess you're a bit of a lightweight, eh?" Liam smiled, putting a few bottles back on a shelf behind him.

"What do you m-mean?" Zayn frowned, only feeling slightly tipsy.

"Well, I mean, you're like...stuttering. Harry does that too. Would you like a glass of water? Sober up a bit?"

"N-No, that's alright," Zayn grumbled, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Liam smiled warmly, pushing the money back to him. "This is on the house."

Zayn smiled, but his eyes were cool. "It was a p-pleasure meeting you, Liam." He turned and made his way to the door, leaving the bills on the counter.

Zayn gasped as he was pushed up against a brick wall. "Hey there, gorgeous," a raspy voice said into his ear. "Change your mind yet?"

He looked up into azure eyes glittering dangerously in the moonlight. "W-What? N-N-No, I'm not g-going with y-you!"

Niall studied his face for a moment before smiling brightly. "You're so beautiful."

Zayn thought he was beautiful too...in a criminal kind of way. "Th-Thanks, but I-" He stopped talking as a pale hand brushed his jaw.

"So perfect," he muttered.

"P-P-Please stop," Z said, shivering at the chills running up his spine...which was still pressed very uncomfortably against the hard alley wall.

"Oh no, but see, I like you. You're very pretty, and I collect pretty things."

"I am n-not a_ thing_!" Zayn said indignantly, struggling in Niall's vice-like grip.

"Feisty," the blonde grinned. "I like it." Before he knew what happened, Zayn's arms were pinned above his head.

"P-Please don't d-do this!" he pleaded. "Yo-You're drunk."

"M'not drunk. A bit buzzed, but it takes a lot more to do it for me."

"B-B-But Liam said-"

"Liam is a wanker. Besides, I'm Irish." Niall smiled widely, trailing a finger down his neck. "And you, love?"

"M-My father's from P-Pakistan. Me mother's English."

"I knew you were special," Niall continued to grin.

Zayn was on the verge of tears. "P-Please don't rape me!"

"Rape you?" Niall looked genuinely confused. "Why would I do that? The first time we make love, you'll want it."

"I'll n-never want you," Zayn spat.

"Never say never, babe. You'll want me. Until then." Niall leaned in, and Zayn flinched, afraid of what he might do. He was surprised by a gentle kiss on the cheek. When his eyes opened a moment later, Niall was gone

He looked around, but there was no sign of the blonde Irishman. Tentatively, he continued walking and cautiously looking around, but he got home without incident.

"Malik!" Louis shouted from the sofa. "Thank goodness you're finally home!"

Zayn grumbled to himself as he removed his shoes. It wasn't uncommon for Louis to just be there, or for him to be over Lou's place. They were closer than brothers.

"Z? What's wrong, love?"

"Sh-Shut up, Lou," he muttered, curling up on the sofa with his head in the older boy's lap.

Louis carded his fingers through the carefully styled black hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

"N-No. FUCK!"

"What?"

"I c-can't stop st-stuttering!" He turned his face into Louis' thigh. "Why? W-WHY C-C-CAN'T I ST-STOP?"

"Whoa, whoa, Zayn, baby, calm down," Lou soothed, rubbing circles into the boy's back. "Breathe, Z. I need you to breathe for me. Can you do that?"

Zayn shook his head, sobbing harder. "I'm so w-worthless," he cried, sitting up and climbing into Louis' lap. "Worthless and st-stupid."

"Stop that, Zaynie, you're not stupid. You're the most brilliant person I know! And how can you say you're worthless? You know you're my favorite person ever."

"I d-don't know why y-you ev-ven hang out w-with me," Zayn said to Lou's neck. "Y-You're perfect. P-Popular, s-smart, funny, f-f-fit...I'm n-not even w-worth your t-time."

"Deep breaths, or you'll upset your asthma." Louis petted Zayn's hair as he took shuddering breaths. "Zayn, you know I love you more than anything, and I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world. Who's got you thinking like this?"

"I m-met L-Liam today. He w-works at the b-bar I w-went to and P-Perrie stood m-me up and Li-Liam said I w-was a l-lightweight and I just w-wanna die!" Zayn wailed mournfully, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Wait...you met Liam? My Liam?"

"Y-Yeah, and he asked me out on a d-date and I said n-no and when he asked if I w-wanted another drink, he said I d-didn't n-need one since I w-was already dr-drunk enough to st-stutter."

"He asked you on a date and then insulted you like that?" Louis was fuming. "I'm going to kill him."

"N-No you won't. You l-love him too m-much."

"I love you more, and you know that." Louis' hands gripped Zayn's waist tightly. "Give me a kiss."

The raven-haired boy sniffed and shook his head and his best mate fake gasped. "What? What is this? You don't love me anymore?"

"You kn-know I do," Zayn muttered.

"Then get those lips over here, Malik!"

Zayn grinned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. That wasn't uncommon either. They'd always done that, pecking hello and goodbye ever since they knew anything about kissing. It never affected their relationship negatively; if anything it brought them closer together. Some people judged them for it, but they didn't care. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Zaynie."

"I love you t-too, Lou."

"Watch a movie with me?"

"Yeah, okay, as long as it isn't G-Grease again."

"Ah, phooey, you're no fun," Louis pretended to pout. "Well, we're not watching Avengers either."

"F-Fine. How about...T-Twilight?"

"I can't believe you even own that," Louis grumbled as Z put the movie in.

"I like J-Jacob, okay?"

"Okay, love," Lou smiled fondly, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller boy, who fell asleep half an hour into the movie. Louis laid down when he noticed, leaving Zayn snoring on top of him, twining their legs together.

He reached up and tangled his fingers in the dark hair, stroking and twisting the strands, soothing himself to sleep.

Nearly two months had gone by since Zayn had met Liam at the bar, each day passing without incident. Louis refused to talk to Liam, ignoring his texts and rejecting his calls. Harry asked Louis about it, on Li's behalf, but he still refused to talk about it, simply stating "He hurt my Zaynie."

Life returned to normal with Zayn, still refusing to meet new people, sticking instead to Louis.

"Zayn! Where are you?"

"I'm cleaning the bathroom, L-Lou!"

"Can you come out here, please, love?"

"Anything f-for my boobear. Give m-me a second."

"Take your time, babe."

Zayn finished scrubbing the toilet and flushed it, making the porcelain bowl sparkle (he may or may not be a neat freak), and he grinned in satisfaction. Pulling off his gloves, he washed his hands and dried them before making his way out into the living area.

"Lou? W-Why are y–" he stopped short when he noticed that Louis wasn't alone on the sofa. "W-Who's this?"

"Hello!" The stranger said brightly, going over to Zayn and kissing his cheek. "I'm Harry. Wow, you're even more gorgeous than Louis said! Lou, why have you been hiding him this whole time?" Harry pretended to scold.

Zayn stared at him with wide eyes. He looked harmless enough, long legs and big green eyes and plump pink lips, with a halo of curls and dimples to match.

Louis grinned mischievously. "Maybe I wanted to keep him all for myself," he winked.

"Well maybe I won't let you," Harry smiled back playfully, wrapping an arm around Zayn's shoulders.

"Zayn would never leave me! Right Zaynie?" Lou fluttered his long dark eyelashes, making his best friend chuckle.

"I don't kn-know, Lou. Harry's pretty c-cute." He had no idea where the boldness came from as he wrapped his own arms around Harry's long torso.

Louis gasped. "You...left me? For him?" He jumped to his feet. "Alright, Styles, put 'em up, put 'em up."

"There's no use fighting it, Lou. Zayn's made his choice, and it happens to be me."

Zayn laughed loudly as Louis pouted. "T-Tea, anyone?"

"I'll make it!" Lou offered, heading to the kitchen. "You two get acquainted."

Zayn thought it might be awkward, getting to know Harry, but it wasn't in the slightest. He was fun, easy to talk to, and didn't say a word about Zayn's stutter, not until Zayn asked him.

"Don't you think it's an-noying?"

"What's annoying?" Harry asked curiously, tilting his head.

"M-My stutter," he answered, blushing.

"Oh. No, I don't. Is it annoying for you?"

"Yeah," Zayn muttered, wondering what could be taking Louis so long. "I h-hate it. I hate that I'm a f-freak."

"Zayn!" Harry looked shocked as he burst into tears. "No, no babe, how can you think that about yourself?" He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "Honestly, you're the most beautiful person I've ever known...except for Lou, of course."

Zayn flinched away with a loud wail. "Th-Thanks for rem-minding me I'm n-not as g-good as him!" He stood and tried to breathe, clutching at his throat when he couldn't get as much air as he needed.

"Zayn, no, I didn't mean it li–...What's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm, reaching for him. The shorter boy flinched away again, causing him to tumble over, wheezing as his lungs fought for oxygen.

"Louis!" Harry shouted. "Louis, come quick! Zayn can't breathe!"

Lou appeared in the doorway with tear tracks on his cheeks and red eyes. "Zayn!" He ran over and pulled the younger boy to his chest. "Baby! Baby, breathe. I need you to breathe for me, can you do that?"

Zayn met his eyes and gulped in a deep breath, holding it for a minute before releasing it, and repeating the process.

"That's it, sweetie. Nice deep breaths for me."

He gasped as the next breath was harder to take. "L-Louis-"

"You need your inhaler, babe?"

Z nodded and Lou set him down gently before hurrying to retrieve the medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom. He returned and gave it to the struggling boy, who immediately used it and was able to calm down after a few more breaths.

"Better?"

Zayn nodded. "Much. Thanks, Lou."

"Anything for you, Z. You know that." He placed a gentle kiss on his temple.

Harry watched the exchange carefully. "I've probably asked a million times, but...are you two dating?"

"No, Harry." Louis gave him a watery smile.

"Well, maybe you should."

"Shut up you donut," Louis laughed, throwing a couch pillow at him.

"Seriously, you guys would look so cute together."

"Th-Thanks, Harry, but you couldn't pay me to date this t-twat."

"Wanker," Louis laughed, pushing Zayn off his lap and plopping on the sofa next to Harry.

"Where's m-my tea, Lou?"

"Oh, I um...didn't make it yet."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. "You were gone all that time and didn't make any tea?"

Louis shook his head, looking into his lap. "W-What's wrong, babe?" Zayn asked in concern, moving to sit in his lap.

"I just got off the phone with Liam."

"I thought you weren't talking to him?" Harry frowned.

"I'm not, but I figured I might as well tell him why, so I did. And I explained everything to him."

"Did you t-tell him how you-"

"No, and I never will, Zayn. Just drop it."

Harry looked between the two of them in confusion.

"N-No, I won't drop it. You're not happy, Lou. That all I w-want for you."

Louis swallowed at Zayn's genuine tone, pushing the younger boy off his lap. "I can't do this right now. I'm gonna go. C'mon Harry." He slipped his shoes on at the door, dragging his tall friend behind him (who barely got his on in time).

Zayn felt...betrayed in a way. Louis had never left without at least a hug goodbye, not even if they fought, which was rare, but when it happened, it was really bad.

Just as he decided to go back and finish cleaning the bathroom, the doorbell rang. He sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, L-Lou, I-" He stopped short as he threw the door open. "What are y-you doing here?"

Niall grinned. "I know you were expecting Louis back, but I'm tired of waiting. You're coming on a date with me tonight. I'll pick you up around eight. Dress nicely, we're going to the best restaurant in town."

"Wh-What? I'm n-not going out with you!" Zayn pushed at his chest to get him out of the door.

"Not even if I take you to Nando's?"

"N-Nando's? Are you crazy? The meals there are t-too expensive! N-No way."

"Yes way. I'm taking you tonight. Be ready." The taller blonde placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before turning and heading down the hall to exit the complex.

"I'm not g-going! You'll have to k-kidnap me first!"

Niall's eyes were dark. "Then that's what I'll do. But if I do have to kidnap you, there's no way you'll ever get back."

Zayn shivered at his tone. "F-Fine. One date, that's it."

Niall only smirked. "Eight o'clock, don't forget."

Zayn watched him walk away before slamming the door shut. "I have a d-date," he muttered to himself. "A date with a ps-psycho."

Shaking his head, he weighed the pros and cons of refusing. He didn't really have a good reason not to go. Seeing no way out, he went to pull his only suit out of the closet. "G-Guess this will have to do."

He would look mediocre, but at least he would be dining at the finest restaurant in England.

iBesides,/i he thought as he went to take a shower, ihow bad can it really be?/i

Zayn paced back and forth in his flat, nerves clawing at his insides as the clock drew nearer to eight. At precisely seven fifty-five (while he was trying his best not to chew his bottom lip off because then how could they kiss goodnight? But who says he's going to kiss Niall anyway? He's a psycho. No way that'll happen.), there came a loud knock at the door.

With one last prayer, Zayn threw it open, hoping it was Louis or Harry, anyone to calm his nerves down. He momentarily forgot how much his stomach was churning before his heart fluttered as he gave his date the once over.

Niall's blonde hair was styled into a tall quiff, matching nicely with his Armandi suit and shiny black shoes. "Hello, Zayn," he smiled, dimple peeking out of his left cheek.

"H-Hi," the shorter boy squeaked. "Y-You're early."

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you," he murmured, stepping forward and kissing Zayn's forehead gently. "You look really nice."

"Th-Thanks. So do you," the Arab flushed. He grabbed his keys and phone, shutting off the lights. "I'm ready."

"Then let's go." They made their way out of the building and to a black limo with darkly tinted windows. Niall opened the door for Zayn, letting him slide in first before climbing in next to him.

The limo pulled off smoothly and Zayn stared out of the dark window, unaware of the blue eyes focused solely on him. The trip to the restaurant was silent, but not awkward, to Zayn's surprise. When they arrived, Niall got out first and stood by the door, shutting it behind Zayn.

Said boy was nervous. He was twenty four, and hadn't been on a date in eight years. Frankly, it was embarrassing, but his first date had gone terribly, and he hadn't felt a desire to repeat it. Now, here he was, completely sure he was about to make a fool out of himself.

He followed Niall into the restaurant. "Reservation for two, under Horan."

The girl at the counter ran her finger down the page, stopping when she saw his name. "Ah, yes, Mr. Horan, right this way." Zayn's nerves fluttered in his stomach as he saw all of the classy rich people sipping wine and giggling away at whatever. He knew he was going to embarrass him so he kept his eyes on the floor as they walked, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone else.

"And here we are," the girl said cheerfully. Zayn looked up cautiously, only to find that they were in a secluded area, three walls surrounding their booth, and he could no longer hear the tittering of women sucking up to their dates. They sat on opposite sides of the table. "Your server will be with you in just a minute." Niall thanked her and picked up the menu resting on the table. Zayn watched the girl walk away, and turned back only to find Niall's eyes dark with envy.

"I only want your eyes on me."

Zayn gulped. "O-Okay." He shakily picked up the menu and scanned through the dishes. His eyebrows raised when he saw the prices. Sauteèd Lobster with a baked potato and a side salad (£165), Stuffed Calamari over steamed rice and a Caesar salad (£162), Roasted Fois Gras side of pasta with white wine sauce (£175)...

"Good evening," a voice said out of nowhere, making Zayn jump. He looked up into warm brown eyes on a cute face, topped with a short black quiff and–_oh_. He was cute. "My name is Joseph. I will be your server this evening. Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?"

Niall motioned for Joseph to lean in close, and he murmured something, handing him a wad of bills, which the waiter slipped into his pocket.

"I'll be right back with that, sir." And he turned and disappeared.

"What w-was that about?" Zayn asked suspiciously.

Niall only shrugged. "I asked him for a constant flow of their oldest champagne."

"Why d-did you have t-to whisper that?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I know you love champagne."

Zayn was shocked, to say the least. "H-How did you kn-know that?"

Joseph returned and silently filled both glasses with the bubbly liquid. "Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have the fillet mignon, medium rare."

"Yes sir. And for you?" the waiter asked, turning to Zayn.

"He'll have the fois gras, well done," Niall cut in. Joseph nodded, taking the menus. "I'll put your orders in."

Zayn stared at Niall in disbelief. "I c-could have ordered m-myself, you know."

"I know." The blonde sipped his bubbly drink. "But I ordered for you."

"Yeah, b-but why?"

"Because I wanted to. Now drink your champagne."

Zayn blushed in fury. "No."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "But you love champagne. And I must say, this is the best I've ever tasted. Try some."

Instead of sipping and savoring like Niall was, Zayn downed the whole glass in one go without even tasting it. He was slightly embarrassed afterward, when Niall swirled his glass around, looking extremely posh in the low light.

The rich man tsked. "Where are your manners, Zayn?"

"Out of the window with m-my lobster."

"I want you to try the fois gras."

"But why?"

"It's always good to try something different."

Zayn blushed and averted his eyes to the expensive looking table cloth. The rest of dinner passed without further incident (he did like the fois gras), Zayn drinking enough champagne to be properly tipsy. By the time they were finished sharing the chocolate soufflè, Zayn could no longer hold in his giggles.

"One m-more glass p-please Joseph," Zayn asked the waiter, who looked at Niall. The blonde nodded and Joseph filled the glass up once more.

Zayn polished that off too, with a burp and giggle. "I'm sleepy, N-Niall," he yawned. "Just all of a s-sudden. I–" he slumped forward onto the table, succumbing to his subconsciousness.

Zayn woke up swaddled in warmth. He didn't open his eyes yet, savoring the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him. He knew they weren't Louis'. Perhaps Harry's? But why would Harry sleep in his bed?

He let his eyes slide open, and started when he realized he wasn't at home. He saw a bathroom and pulled himself away from the warm embrace.

"No," a deep, very sexy voice rumbled from behind him. The pale arms around him tightened, pulling him flush against a chest that was all tight muscle. "Stay."

Zayn whined, still attempting to wiggle away. "I ha-have to wee!"

The voice grunted in obvious displeasure. "Hurry back," it said as the arms were loosened.

Zayn rushed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. Then he did a quick self-check. He had a headache, that was for sure. Wiggling his bum, he nodded to himself. His virginity was still in tact. Looking down, he was still in pants, trousers nowhere to be seen. He had no bruises, so he figured he was okay, even though he couldn't remember anything after his second glass of champagne.

After a quick wee and washing his hands, he made his way back into the bedroom, where he froze. Niall was sitting up, back against the head board, waiting for him.

"There you are," the blonde said, voice still deep with sleep. "Come cuddle."

Zayn blushed. "N-No thanks. I should really be getting h-home." He suddenly felt lightheaded. "I th-think I'm going to faint."

"Well come here so you don't hurt yourself."

Zayn willingly climbed into his arms, feeling only a little better when they laid down. "I d-don't feel so good."

"Shh, deep breaths. You'll be okay." Niall tightened his embrace around the sick boy, kissing his forehead gently. "You're okay, baby. I'll take care of you."

Exhaustion took over and Zayn found himself fighting to stay conscious. But with Niall whispering sweet nothings in his ear, along with the complete, overwhelming tiredness, he drifted off to dreamland.

When he woke again, he was alone, and he felt too weak to move.

"Niall," he called out in a raspy voice. He cleared his throat and tried again. "N-Niall!"

The door opened and the blonde walked in, concern lacing his features. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"C-Can I have some w-water?"

"Sure, baby. I'll be right back." He left the room, returning with a glass of water. "Drink all of it, you were out for a whole day."

Zayn blinked rapidly, sipping the clear liquid. "R-Really? That doesn't sound g-good. Should I go t-to the hospital?"

"I've already scheduled a doctor to come see you here, privately. He should be here soon. Drink up."

Zayn finished off the water and relaxed into the pillows. "S-Sorry to burden yo-you like this."

"It's nothing," Niall said breezily, combing his fingers through Zayn's dark hair. "I want to take care of you."

The sound of a doorbell rang loudly through the large house. "That must be the doctor now. I'll be right back." He left the room and returned a few moments later with a tall handsome man with floppy brown hair and big, muddy green eyes. "Zayn, this is Dr. Cullen."

"H-Hullo," the boy said nervously, toying with his fingers.

The doctor smiled kindly. "Hello there. Zayn, is it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Right. This shouldn't take too long. Just basic vitals and a urine sample."

"Okay."

Dr. Cullen was very nice, Zayn thought, even though his instruments were cold. The tests of his vital signs and urine went quickly and well.

"It looks to me like a combination of overexhaustion and stress. What do you do for work, Zayn?"

"I'm an ar-artist."

"What kind?"

Zayn shrugged. "Sculptures, p-paintings, cartoon drawings...anything the c-customers want."

"Is your job stressful?"

"Sometimes. It has b-been lately."

The doctor nodded as he packed away his things. "Maybe you should take a week off, make sure not to strain yourself. I'm sure your loyal customers will want you plenty healthy, yes?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you, doctor."

"It was my pleasure, Zayn. Take care." He smiled before making his way to the door.

"I'll walk you out, Sean." Niall left the room with the doctor, and was gone for a long while before Zayn's stomach growled. He waited a little longer, but decided to try to find his way to the kitchen. It would give him a reason to snoop.

As soon as he sat up, he knew there was a problem. He felt as though all of his energy had been drained in that one small movement. Nevertheless, he was hungry, and he had no idea where Niall had gone, or why he was taking so long.

He struggled to his feet and made his way over to the dresser. Figuring Niall probably wouldn't mind if he borrowed some pajamas, he slipped into trackies and a loose fitting t-shirt along with some socks.

He walked slowly to the door, leaning against the wall for support, and out into the hallway. He sighed at the long staircase in front of him. It would take forever for him to get down. Suddenly, he missed his best friend, missed his Louis. Louis would help him down, and be slow and patient with him, probably make a corny joke about how much of an old man Zayn is, even though he's younger.

The thought of Louis holding him,making him laugh, was more appealing than anything on the Nando's menu. He craved the older boy's presence more than air. He needed to get to him. He needed–

"Zayn? What are you doing out of bed?" Dr. Cullen's worried voice popped him out of Louisville, and he realized that he'd made it down the steps and to the door.

He stared blankly at the man, trying to figure out how he got down safely without even paying attention.

A strong pair of pale arms wrapped around him from behind. "Baby..." Niall murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I m-miss Louis."

Niall stiffened and Dr. Cullen looked confused. "Right. I must be going. I'll give you a call later this week, Niall. Zayn, take care of yourself."

"Th-Thank you, doctor."

Niall tugged Zayn back into the house. "Are you insane? How the fuck you plan on gettin' home like that?"

"I don't c-care! I can–" he stopped suddenly, patting his pockets, and looking around. "W-Where's my phone?"

"What?"

"My ph-phone! Where is it?"

Niall's eyes were almost black, but so were Zayn's. "I have it."

"Give it back!"

"For what?"

"I need to call Louis!"

"You don't need that ugly fairy. You only need me."

Anger pulsed through the shorter boy as he balled his fists and landed a punch to Niall's chest. "GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE!"

The blonde's eyebrows raised as he slid the iPhone out of his pocket. "Here it is. Calm down."

"N-NO I WILL NOT CALM D-DOWN! YOU P-PROBABLY DRUGGED ME OR SOMETHING J-JUST TO GET ME OVER HERE."

Niall's features smoothed out, giving off a cool aura. "What gave you that idea?"

Zayn gasped. "Oh m-my god, you did, didn't you? You fucking m-monster!"

"Zayn, let me explain myself. I–"

"N-No! Fuck you! That d-doctor was a fake wasn't he?" Zayn spat, turning on his phone. "I can't b-believe it!"

"Zayn, why can't you let me talk? I'm trying to tell you–"

"Shut up! I d-don't want to hear anything from y-you!"

"Zayn, I–"

The shorter boy was shaking and swaying tiredly on his feet. "Come on, Lou. I need you," he muttered, scrolling through his contacts.

"ZAYN, GODDAMMIT, I LOVE YOU!"

Zayn dropped his phone, jumping two feet in the air in surprise. "W-What?"

"I said I love you."

"What? B-But that's not possible. N-Nobody loves me...except Lou. My own p-parents didn't want me."

"It is possible, Zayn," Niall said softly, pulling Zayn into him. "Its possible because I do. I love you so much. I've spent the last six weeks studying you, asking about you, trying to find out everything I can about you. You fascinate me. From that first moment I saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Stop shaking your head," the blonde scolded, taking hold of Zayn's chin. "I want you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. The only reason I drugged you was to keep you here long enough to get up the courage to confess. I love you, and I will do whatever it takes until you're mine. And when you are, I won't let go." Niall kissed his forehead before enveloping the shorter boy in his arms.

Zayn felt dizzy and weak, like the whole world was spinning too fast and sucking all the energy from him.

"Z? Baby, what's wrong?" It was something his best friend would say, but it wasn't him. The voice was wrong, the feel was wrong.

"L-Louis..." was all he could manage before he blacked out.

Zayn's eyes fluttered open, and he was relieved to see that he was back in his own bedroom. He turned over and looked into bright blue eyes.

"Louis?"

"Hey, Zaynie. How do you feel?"

"Hungry," he laughed.

Louis bit his lip before nodding. "Okay, honey, what do you want?"

"I d-don't know. What do we h-have?"

"You want fish and chips?"

"Yeah, sounds g-good."

Louis nodded and slipped out of the bed. "I'll go put some on. Come out when you're ready."

"Are you serious? Y-You can't cook to save your life, Lou." Zayn chuckled, sitting up.

"But you're not feeling well, you should rest!"

Zayn laughed as he got out of bed. "Are you ki-kidding? I feel great!"

Louis bit his lip in worry. "I don't know, I think you should lay on the sofa or something. I can call and order."

"I have plenty of energy, you w-worry wart." The taller boy kissed Lou's forehead before leaving the room.

"Zayn, baby, don't you wanna see a doctor?" Louis asked, trailing behind him.

"For what, L-Louis, I feel amazing!"

"Don't you remember anything?"

"Anything about what?" Zayn hummed, getting the fish and chips from the freezer.

"Anything at all from the past week!"

"No, should I?" He placed the food in a pan before putting it in the preheated oven.

"Yes!" Lou said, exasperated. "Some random guy dropped you off here last night, claiming that after your date with him two days ago, you collapsed and he's been taking care of you since then."

Zayn made no acknowledgement of Louis' words, turning on the telly and flopping on the sofa.

"Zayn, who was that?"

The younger boy flipped through the channels, wishing to avoid the subject completely.

Louis stole the remote and switched the telly back off, straddling his best mate. "Zayn, I don't like this. I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

Zayn sighed, running his fingers through Louis' hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. "I know, baby. B-But this is one thing that I w-want to keep secret."

"Why? Who is he?"

Zayn groaned, burying his head into the tan neck in front of him. "I kn-know I've never done this before, but p-please respect my privacy on this, ok-kay?"

Louis pulled away looking worried. "You aren't replacing me are you?"

"I would n-never, you know that."

"Do I?"

Zayn pressed his lips to Louis' forcefully. "Yes, you do."

The older boy whined, pressing himself into Zayn as much as possible. "I don't want to lose you, Zaynie. You're all I have."

Zayn knew Lou was referring to the fact that his mother died a while back and his father prevented Louis from seeing his sisters since he "fucking hate queers like you."

"Babe, you know I'm n-never going to leave you. Wh-Wherever I go, I'm dragging y-you with me. You're my world, L-Louis. I love you."

Tears sprang up in the shorter boy's eyes. "I love you too, Zaynie, so much."

Zayn frowned, wiping away a tear from Lou's face. "N-No crying."

"Kiss me," Louis whispered desperately, and Zayn complied, connecting their lips sweetly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long time, until Louis blurted, "If that Irish fucker hurts you, I'm going to cut open one of his main arteries. And if he even tries to rape you, I'm gonna chop off his dick."

Zayn grinned before throwing his arms around the smaller boy. "You're ama-mazing, Lou."

"Yeah, yeah," he pretended to grumble, trying to hide a smile as the oven dinged. "I know."

A few days later, Zayn was in the middle of carving a sculpture for a customer when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby, how are you?"

"N-Niall? How did you get my number?"

Niall laughed. "From your phone, of course. Listen, I want to take you out tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at seven. Wear something nice. We're eating at La Vie."

"What? B-But they cost more than N-Nando's!" Zayn spluttered.

"Don't worry about that. I'm more than happy to pay your bill."

"B-But–"

"I'm not taking any arguments, Z. I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." And with a click, he was gone.

Zayn worried his lip. He had no idea how to tell Louis. He wouldn't be able to hide it because his best mate would see right through that.

_Shit_, he thought as the door to the studio opened. _Shit shit shit._

"Zaynie! I brought you dinner!"

"Thanks, L-Lou." He kissed the fringed forehead. "How was work?"

"Good." Louis frowned. "What happened?"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You're thinking really hard about something."

Zayn groaned. "How d-do you always know that?"

"This little vein pops out of your temple." Louis pulled up an extra stool. "So what's going on?"

"Niall is t-taking me for dinner at La V-Vie tomorrow night."

As predicted Louis was scowling. "He wants to pay for your check, doesn't he?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"What does he want?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I don't suppose you slept with him?" Lou crossed his arms.

"No, of course n-not."

"He wants something. If not sex, something else. You need to find out what before you get in too deep."

"Lou, I'm sure you're o-overreacting." Zayn shook his head and went to wash the dust off his hands.

"But I'm always right," Lou murmured sadly.

After they ate, Zayn closed up the studio and they went home. They popped in a movie and cuddled on the sofa.

"So, if you're going with him to La Vie, what are you gonna wear?"

"M-My suit, I guess."

Louis wrinkled his nose. "That ratty old thing hanging in the back of your closet?"

"I-It's the only suit I h-have."

Louis shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. Let's go."

"Go where?" he asked, watching his best friend jump from the couch and stuff his feet into his shoes.

"Shopping, of course. Let's go, Malik, off your sorry bum!"

Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his head at his crazy friend, grinning as he put his own shoes on.

"My best m-mate is nutters."

After several hours trying multiple stores, Louis still wasn't satisfied, and Zayn was exhausted.

"L-Lou, I really liked the one at the G-Gucci store. Why couldn't we get th-that one?"

"It looks just like your old one. No, we have to get you something classy."

"Why are y-you so interested? I thought you h-hated him?"

"I do, but you still have to look classy going to a classy restaurant! What if a bloke who's not a creeper thinks you look hot? Then you'll strike gold, and will have me to thank for it."

Zayn laughed. "You're ridi-diculous, Lou."

"We'll see who's ridiculous when it actually happens." They pulled up to a store that Zayn had never heard of, but it looked French.

As soon as they walked into the formal section, Louis let out a shriek and grabbed a dark green suit from the hanger. "This! This is the one!"

Zayn frowned. "Green? S'not r-really my color."

"It'll look perfect, trust me. Go try it on."

The younger boy did, grumbling, but when he faced the mirror, he saw that Louis was right. It was perfect.

He pulled back the curtain to show his best mate, who nodded smugly. "Now, you're ready."

Zayn took a deep breath as he followed Niall into the doors at La Vie.

"Reservation for two, under Horan. Private booth."

The man nodded. "Yes, of course. If you'll follow me." He led them through a luxurious dining hall, and down a brightly lit hallway, into a single room, the booth and dim chandelier the only things there.

"Enjoy your meal," the man bowed before exiting.

Zayn sat on one side of the booth, assuming they'd sit across from each other, even though the cushioned seats extended around three sides of the table.

"Move closer to me."

He looked up to see Niall had sat in the middle. Suppressing a sigh, he scooched closer. "W-Where are the menus?"

Niall shrugged. "I preordered everything."

"What?"

"Good evening, gentlemen," a new voice said. Zayn looked up into muddy green eyes. "My name is Joshua and I'll be your sever this evening." Zayn watched, hypnotized, as the cute waiter poured two glasses of champagne. "Your appetizer will be up shortly."

"Thank you, Josh," Niall said and he bowed and left.

Zayn felt a sharp pain in his thigh. "Ow!" he complained, looking down at his lap where Niall was gripping his upper leg.

"How many times do I have to tell you, eyes on me?"

"S-Sorry," Zayn squeaked, silently relieved when Niall let go. He sipped his champagne nervously. "Um, Niall?"

"Yes?"

"Um...w-what do you want...fr-from me?"

"I was hoping this would come later in the evening, but I won't deny you anything you ask." The blonde sighed. "I want you to move in with me."

Zayn choked on his drink. "What? B-But I hardly kn-know you! No, I d-don't want to."

Niall's eyes hardened. "I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not."

"What if I s-said no anyway?"

Niall's jaw clenched. "You won't, you won't ever say no to me."

"I'm saying n-no right now!" Zayn squealed when the blonde's hand encircled his wrist and dragged him from the booth and into the bathroom. He was slammed into the wall by his neck. Tears escaped his eyes as his air supply was cut off.

"Now you listen to me and listen good. You do everything I say, and I'll take care of you. What's mine is yours. You'll live the best life. You'll never have to lift a finger. I want to spoil you til you're rotten, but I can't do that if you're rebellious." Niall's expression softened and he wiped away Zayn's tears, removing his hand from around his neck. "Don't you want that? The best clothes, best houses or flats best vacations whenever you want?"

Zayn only sobbed shakily, fearing for his life.

"Baby, baby, shh," Niall crooned, taking the shorter boy into his arms. "I want to love you in all the ways I can. I want to take care of you. You need me as much as I need you. That's why I want you to live with me. You can have your own art studio and everything. That doesn't sound so bad, right?"

Zayn sniffled and shook his head. "B-But what about Louis? He's my best m-mate, I can't l-leave him behind."

Niall sighed. "Louis doesn't fit into our happily ever after. You can still see him of course."

"It sounds more like y-you're kidnapping me."

"Because I am. Let's go eat."

They went back to their table where their caviar and crackers were waiting. Niall hand-fed and spoon-fed Zayn everything, murmuring about how Zayn was his "good boy" and how much he'll love his new life.

All Zayn could think about was how he should have listened to Louis.

**HEYO! Did you like it? Please tell me that you did because I worked really hard on it and I think it's really cute.**

**Review and let me know what you think, yeah?**

**Love you!**

**~Lulu xx**

**P.S. Don't forget to follow me on twitter: ashotofhoroin I follow back :) x**


End file.
